Wendy
Wendy is a recurring character on iCarly, in a total of eight episodes mainly in the second season. She is good friends with Carly, Sam, and Freddie, and two other unnamed girls who often appear with her, most likely her clique. Though her last appearance was in iFight Shelby Marx, she remained friends with the main iCarly trio off-screen, evidenced by Sam mentioning her in iLove You when Sam said she and Wendy would go and hit the soccer team with golf balls. Carly mentions her again in iToe Fat Cakes when her toe is stuck in the faucet and wants to call her from her PearPhone for help. There is some fanfiction involving her with characters such as the main iCarly trio, Gibby, or Shane. She is frequently portrayed as the "gossip queen of Ridgeway," or as Sam's partner in crime, the latter being confirmed as canon in iFence and iLove You. The former is possibly because in almost all of her appearances she is informing the gang of something going on at Ridgeway. Personality Wendy is an easygoing, fun person. In her first appearance in iFence, she seemed to be quite tomboyish and a troublemaker (she was wearing black clothing and invited Sam to throw balloons filled with mayonnaise at Ms. Briggs' car), but this changed after she matured in the second season. She seems to get along with everyone and is popular enough to gain information about anyone now and knows a lot about the gossip in Ridgeway, as shown in iMake Sam Girlier, as she gains enough information about the new girl. Relationships with Main Characters Carly Shay Carly and Wendy seem to get along very well, and seem to be really good friends, as proven when they studied together at Carly's apartment in iDate a Bad Boy. Wendy enjoys the iCarly webshow and informs the iCarly trio that Totally Teri is ripping off their sketches, showing that she cares about Carly, Freddie, and Sam. In iFight Shelby Marx, Wendy is worried about Carly's upcoming battle with Shelby Marx, showing concern for her friend. In iChristmas, Wendy teases Carly about her "boyfriend" in a girly way. In iToe Fat Cakes, Carly tries to call Wendy for help when her toe gets stuck in the faucet of her bathtub, but drops her phone in the water. Sam Puckett Wendy seems to enjoy hanging out with Sam, such as in iFence, when she invited Sam to throw balloons filled with mayonnaise to throw at Ms. Briggs's car. In iFence, she seemed to be a tomboy like Sam, but changed in Season 2 when she became popular and took her school work more seriously. Even though Wendy changed, she and Sam still are good friends such as in iMake Sam Girlier when she makes a speech at Sam's party or in iTake on Dingo when Wendy comes to Sam and Freddie, telling them that Totally Terri is ripping off their sketches. Also, in iFight Shelby Marx, Sam and Wendy talk about the Russian girl that got beaten up by Shelby and they seem to enjoy their conversation together. In iLove You, Sam said she and Wendy would go pelt the girls soccer team with golf balls. Freddie Benson Freddie and Wendy are pretty good friends, and Freddie can be casted as a minor love interest for Wendy. In iReunite with Missy, Wendy said that it was nice of Freddie to give up the cruise for Missy, pinched his cheek and called him a sweet boy, showing that she liked that Freddie showed a kind offer. Also, in iTake on Dingo, Wendy first decides to tell Freddie and Sam that Totally Teri is ripping iCarly's sketches off. Gibby Gibson Although the two are hardly shown together, during both of their onscreen time, the two may have some chemistry, and it is unknown whether the two hang out offscreen, but probably, because since Gibby is now with the rest of the iCarly gang more often, they will probably meet offscreen, and are probably good friends, even though she finds Gibby slightly weird. The two will probably not get together, yet their romantic ship Gwendy does have some shippers. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Teens Category:Minor Females Category:Students at Ridgeway Category:Females Category:Characters with siblings